AMIGOS CON DERECHOS COMPLETADO
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke se vulven amigos con derecho al sentirse atraidos uno con otro, claro que las concecuencias de sus actos, son que Naruto se enamora de Hinata y ella de el, y Sasuke se pone celoso, un trio amoroso de verdad, NaruHinaSasu Lemon en casi todos los capi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos espero que les guste esta alocada historia ya saben apoyen si no Sasuke será violado por mi en complicidad con Naruto y los que quieran violarlo dejen reviews.**

**NOTA MALVADA.. LOS TRES TIENEN DOCE A;OS ASI QUE NO JUSGUEN LA EDAD. CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

* * *

Al fin la primavera había llegado todos los jardines lucían más hermosos que nunca, el aire con toques florales inundaba cada rincón de la aldea, en medio del bosque en uno de los campos de entrenamiento Hinata estaba recostada en el regazo de Sasuke mientras este besaba a Naruto que estaba a su lado, una traviesa sonrisa se formo en el los labios de Hinata mientras recordaba como había llegado a esta situación.

** Flash back**

**Dos mese antes, faltaba muy poco tiempo para que los estudiantes de la academia Ninja se graduaran al fin tantos a;os de estudios serian recompensados, al finalizar la clase Hinata caminaba rumbo a su casa intentando aclarar su mente internamente se preguntaba como es que le gustaban dos chicos, en medio de su caminata se topo con la persona menos pensada Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a ella observándola con su típica sonrisa de conquista pero eso no hubiera sido lo peor Naruto salio de en medio de uno de los arbustos mientras le dirigía la misma miradita que el primero, en medio de tartamudeos intento despedirse pero solo logro sonrojarse ferozmente causando la gracias de estos Naruto se coloco detrás de Hinata mientras sujetaba firmemente sus caderas y Sasuke se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella causando que el sonrojo de la pobre niña fuera en aumento.**

**Eres endemoniadamente linda - susurro sensualemnete el ultimo de los Uchiha.**

**El dobe tiene razón una belleza como tu no puede pasar por alto.**

**EH?- Fue lo único que dijo Hinata**

**¡Ay! Hime sabia que eras ingenua pero no pensé que era para tanto, acaso no te das cuenta de lo que queremos.**

**Hasta ese momento que Hinata se había quedado quieta intento apartarse pero Naruto la sujeto con más fuerza mientras la jalaba hacia un callejón oscuro, al final Naruto quedo de espaldas contra la pared mientras su presa temblaba y Sasuke tampoco se quedo atrás se acerco a Hinata mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos y la besaba como todo un experto sus labios se movían rítmicamente sobre los de ella, pasado los segundos la Hyuga empezó a perder el control sobre si misma y empezó a colaborar sintiendo como todo su miedo era remplazado por una gran ola de éxtasis al sentir que su gran sueño acaba de cumplirse, pronto la falta de aire los obligo a separarse pero no dejaron de miarse ambos respiraban agitadamente el primero en tomar la palabra fue Sasuke.**

**Se que gustamos Hime tus pensamientos te delatan.**

**¿Pensamientos?**

**Así es puedo leer la mente de todos y la tuya me causa mucha intriga, es por eso que mi Naruto y yo queremos que seas nuestra amiga especial ¿aceptas?**

**Yo-yo- eto no se que decir**

**Di que si y no te arrepentirás Hinata Chan suplico entre beso y beso el cuello de la chica.**

**Y bien Hime estamos esperando.**

**¡Acepto!**

**Una sexy sonrisa se asomo en los rostros de Sasuke Y Naruto al conseguir su más anhelado objetivo, totalmente ansiosos volvieron a besarla al mismo tiempo para luego besarse frente a ella que solo atino a bajar su mirada apenada por lo que estaba pasando ese momento.**

** Fin flash back**

Y así esa fue una de las tantas veces en que ellos hacían ese tipo de juego claro siempre manteniendo el secreto, con el paso de los días Hinata se volvía más segura de si misma y no solo eso sus amigos siempre le ayudaban en sus entrenamientos clandestinos trayendo consigo grandes avances en sus técnicas, incluso su padre sorprendentemente le había felicitado por sus avances pero siempre le exigía mas y Sasuke como Naruto estaban mas felices que nunca su relación de amigos con derechos funcionaba perfectamente se sentían afortunados de tener a una chica tan linda y educada a su lado, pero internamente se preguntaban hasta que limites llegarían su amistad privilegiada con Hinata, tenían miedo por ella aun era muy ingenua sus sonrojos y su mirada de **no se de que están hablando** la delataban y eso les preocupaba. Mientras Sasuke y Naruto pensaban Hinata seguía mirando el hermoso cielo azul dando gracias de poder haber escapado de Kiba y Shino ahora eran pocos los momentos en que podía estar con sus amigos especiales y esos la deprimía un poco siempre extrañaba cuando los tres se encerraban en el ba;o de mujeres y jugaban un momento aun sabiendo que podían ser descubiertos, pero esos solo aumentaba sus ganas. Sin poder controlarse Hinata les pregunto por que la escogieron y no a Sakura o a Ino, la respuesta que obtuvo aclaro sus dudas la habían escogido por que ella era la única que jamás se les abalanzo encima y además se saber que ella era la única que jamás había dado un beso a alguien.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y el anochecer ya estaba cerca y ya era hora de partir los tres empezaron a recoger sus armas tiradas Sasuke fue el primero en terminar y se acerco a Naruto tomándolo por sorpresa mientras lo besaba ferozmente dejándole en claro que el era su dueño Naruto entendió el mensaje y lo jalo de sus negros cabellos mientras lo atraía hacia el para profundizar el beso, sus lenguas luchaban incesantemente hasta que se separaron y Naruto se dedico a terminar de recoger sus cosas, mientras que Sasuke hacia lo mismo pero con Hinata solo que esta no se quiso quedar atrás y mordió sutilmente los labios del Uchiha arrancándoles pequeños gemidos que ella atrapaba con sus exquisitos besos, cuando el aire les falto Sasuke se alejo no sin antes devolverle una pequeña pero fuerte mordida en el pálido cuello de la chica que puro reflejo soltó un fuete gemido, cuando el Uchiha se fue solo quedaban Hinata y Naruto que no tardaron en besarse solo que sus besos eran muy diferentes Naruto la besaba con mucha dulzura y cuidado mientras la sujetaba suavemente por su cintura al momento que la atraía hacia el asegurándose de que ella disfrutara de tan bello momento, por su parte Hinata se sentía tocar el cielo cada vez que su Naru Chan la besaba se sentía tan feliz y tan plena nada que ver con lo que sentía cada vez que Sasuke la besaba el solo causaba un sentimiento de diversión locura y hasta deseo, pero ahora lo sabia su corazón se lo decía amaba a Naruto y Sasuke era solo un pasatiempo solo esperaba tener el valor suficiente para decírselo pero mientras tanto serian amigos con derecho. Poco a poco el beso fue cediendo Naruto aun no quería separarse de ella su mente y su corazón se lo pedían a gritos, se sentía tan confundido con respecto alo que sentía hacia Sasuke y Hinata que empezaba a volverse loco demasiados sentimientos nublaban su razón

**-Deseo, atracción y pasión era lo que Sasuke provocaba en el**

**-Cariño, calidez, confianza y algo más que no podía descifrar era lo que Hinata provocaba en el.**

Unas lagrimas traicioneras descendieron de sus hermosos ojos azules al no saber que hacer, Hinata vio aquellas lagrimas y delicadamente las retiro mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le preguntaba que era lo que pasaba Naruto se negó varias veces mientras solo la miraba a los ojos sin poder creer que recién ahora se diera cuenta de que Hinata tenia los ojos más hermosos del mundo tan llenos de amor y compresión, con toda la dulzura que el poseía deposito un suave y delicado beso en su mejilla mientras se despedía intentando clamar el llanto que luchaba por salir, mientras el se alejaba Hinata se quedo ahí parada tocándose su mejilla que ahora estaba mas rojiza que nunca con una tímida y linda sonrisa emprendió el camino hacia su casa deseando que algún día su Naru Chan llegase amarla como ella lo ama a el.

CONTINUARA ….

YA SABEN SI QUIEREN VIOLAR A SASUKE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YO HARE REALIDAD SUS SUEÑOS jJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ


	2. ¿que es lo que siento?

**Hola a todos espero que les guste esta loca historia y gracias por su apoyo ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii que vívale NaruHinaSasu.**

**Nota malvada lemon lemon pa los que quieren**

**Nota malvada dos. Para los que querían violar a Sasuke el lemon trata sobre eso jejeejej yo cumplo con mi palabra**

**Y los que quieran violar a Naruto dejen su reviews jajajajajajaja**

* * *

Dos largos meses habían pasado desde que los tres amigos se despidieron, ahora Hinata estaba recostada en su lecho admirando por la ventana el hermoso cielo azul que tan intensamente el recordaba a su amado, se sentía tan triste y dolida al saber que Naruto jamás se enamoraría de ella y eso eran como puñaladas directas en su corazón sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus rojizas mejillas hasta perderse en medio de las blancas sabanas, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y en medio de sus sueños se vio a si misma caminando con su Naruto tomados de la mano y jurándose amor eterno para luego darse un beso lleno de amor y sinceridad, con el pasar de las horas empezó a despertar y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver al dueño de su corazón parado justo al lado de su cama analizándola con una mirada tan profunda que ella desconocía. Un repentino miedo mezclado con una fuerte ola de ansiedad obligaron a Hinata a arrojarse a los brazos de Naruto mientras le confesaba que lo había extrañado mucho, por su parte el Uzumaki quedo asombrado por la demostración de su amiga pero aquello no le desagrado más bien provoco que su corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran como muy pocas veces ocurría, sin ser concientes de sus actos se separaron lentamente para mirarse fijamente, ambas miradas reflejan lo mismo necesidad cariño y algo más que les era difícil de descifrar poco a poco empezaron a eliminar la distancia que los separaba para juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, sus labios se movían rítmicamente exigiendo a cada momento mas y ambos lo permitieron pasado los segundos el aire empezaba a faltarles pero eso solo animo a Naruto a querer seguir besándola con la intención de que ella sintiera que el era su dueño.

Las suaves manos de Hinata se aferraron al cuello de Naruto para sentirlo más cerca, pero eso fue un grave error Naruto la sujeto firmemente de su cintura y la hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra la cama y hacerla recostarse para luego el hacer lo mismo solo que el encima de ella, Hinata tuvo que callar un gemido al sentir como el tibio cuerpo del rubio presionaba el suyo haciéndola estremecer por primera vez en su vida, pero un segundo gemido traicionero si se escucho cuando Naruto se acomodo en medio de sus piernas causando que ahora estuvieran mucho más cerca que nunca, una fuerte ola de calor y deseo se adueñaba de los dos al sentirse así de cerca, Hinata sentía que sus sentidos se nublaban al sentir como Naruto empezaba a refregarse contra ella causando que se mordiera los labios para callar, una sonrisa perversa se formo en el rostro del ojiazul al saber que era el causante de que su amiga estuviera a si de agitada, pero aquello le parecía muy poco deseba hacerla gritar de placer así como Sasuke le hizo gritar a el cuando ambos se entregaron a sus instintos hace una semana atrás, su cuerpo se estremeció al recodar esa noche pero prefirió olvidarlo pues ahora el era quien tenia el control, sus ágiles manos bajaron el cierre de la chaqueta de Hinata dejando a la vista su hermoso cuerpo tan solo cubierto por una camiseta de malla negra que se ajustaba a sus senos que subían y bajan al ritmo de la respiración de la niña, Naruto no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al ver tan bellos pechos pequeños pero redonditos desesperado saco un Kunai de su chamarra y empezó a rasgar las prendas causando que Hinata empezara a temblar de ansiedad al saber lo que podía pasar si no se detenían, ahora frente a Naruto estaban dos hermosos montes blancos solo adornados por dos pequeños botones rosáceos rodeados por aureolas de un color más claro sin esperar empezó a delinearlos con las punta de su lengua desde el inicio hasta rozar sus pezones mientras que con su mano izquierda se colaba en medio de los pantalones de Hinata para deslizarse hábilmente por sus braguitas y rozar su clítoris sin dejar su labor con sus senos.

Naru naruto ¡NARUTO!- Fue el grito de Hinata al sentir como el placer se apoderaba de ella, nuevamente estuvo a punto de gritar nuevamente pero Naruto le tapo la boca con un pedazo de tela mientras le suplicaba que se callara para no ser descubiertos, Hinata asintió y se dedico a morder la tela intentando calmarse pero le era muy difícil, Naruto estaba jugando con ella si seguían así seria muy tarde para detenerse, una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda al sentir como los dedos de el se introducían en su intimidad causándole una mezcla de dolor y placer que se libero en forma de un débil quejido, su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse a pesar de que Naruto estuviera besando sus senos las punzadas en su flor se hacían más agudas y dolorosas, y el dolor fue en aumento cuando Naruto introdujo un tercer dedo ahora si el dolor se hacia insoportable, pero no quería arruinar el momento y decidió callar pero le era difícil su bajo vientre le dolía terriblemente y ya no podía aguantar más empezó a patalear, pero Naruto seguía besando sus senos mientras introducía sus dedos con fuerza bruta causando que Hinata emitiera un fuerte grito ahogado, aquel sonido capto la atención de Naruto que preocupado se separo de ella y se posiciono encima de su rostro y se quedo congelado al ver a su Hina llorar mientras que con su blanquecina mirada le pedía que se detuviera. Una daga atravesó su corazón al verla en ese estado se hizo a un lado mientras retiraba el paño de la boca de ella que no tardo en emitir quejidos de dolor al momento que lloraba sin parar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue cubrirla con una sabana, con todo el dolor y arrepentimiento Naruto le pidió perdón.

**Hina-Chan Gommen no quise lastimarte- susurro débilmente mientras apretaba sus puños al haber que había lastimado a su amiga.**

**Naru Naruto ¡ay! no es tu culpa ¡ay!**

**Si es mi culpa. ¿Eres virgen verdad?**

**Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hinata que solo atino a sonrojarse ferozmente mientras soltaba su respuesta en un sutil murmullo.**

**Hai.**

**Lo sabia estabas muy tensa y debí darme cuenta perdóname, fue mi error al querer que fueras mía** - al termina esas palabras Naruto tomo el rostro su amiga y le dio un suave beso en la frente para luego salir pero antes de salir por la ventana dejo en claro una cosa…..no te preocupes Hina Chan esto no volverá a repetirse… y así el salto por la ventana mientras dejaba a Hinata rota en llanto, pasados los minutos la pequeña estaba dejando que el agua borrara algún rastro se sentía tan mal sentía que todo era su culpa pero una pequeña voz le decía que no lo era, al final ella ya estaba vestida con un lindo kimono celeste mientras salía en busca de su profesora para pedirle un concejo después de todo Kurenai ya sabia que ella y los alumnos de Kakashi eran amigos con derecho.

Pasadas las horas Hinata estaba siendo aconsejada por su Kurenai claro omitiendo lo ocurrido en la mañana, mientras ambas hablaban en uno de los cuartos abandonados de la residencia Uchiha Naruto devoraba el miembro de Sasuke provocando que este empezara a gruñir y lo obligara a ir mas rápido Naruto obedeció y empezó a morder y lamer con fuerza aquel trozo de carne mientras escuchaba los quejidos de su compañero, pronto Sasuke se vino en la boca de naruto obligándolo a tragar su esencia y excitándose al ver a su rubio lamer la punta de su pene como si fuera un dulce, el calor era insoportable y Naruto se estaba impacientando ver a Sasuke desnudo frente a el provocaba un feroz incendio sin cuidado alguno se puso de pie mientras lo besaba ferozmente para luego obligarlo a ponerse en cuatro, Sasuke sorprendido por la nueva actitud de su pareja acepto pero no esperaba que este lo penetrara de golpe sin delicadeza alguna pero pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer al sentir como Naruto bombeaba contar el mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba su aun erecto miembro hasta hacerlo venir por segunda vez, gemidos de placer resonaban en todo el lugar el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar aumentaba su excitación y Naruto estaba completamente cegado sus envestidas eran rápidas y profundas casi llegaban a ser salvajes, en medio de tanto placer cerro sus ojos la imagen de Hinata vino a su mente y sin quererlo tomo de los cabellos a Sasuke mientras lo atraía hacia el sin dejar de penetrarlo, cansado de esa posición lo tomo por el cuello y bruscamente lo tiro al suelo mientras se posicionaba en medio de sus piernas y buscaba la mejor manera de entrar en el, cuando lo consiguió siguió moviéndose sin importarle si lo estaba lastimando o no, por otro lado Sasuke estaba sumido en una densa niebla de placer y dolor su cuerpo disfrutaba cada movimiento de su amante dejándolo completamente a su merced, un par de envestidas más y ambos terminaron simultáneamente Naruto se dejo caer en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento una vez estuvo ya relajado empezó vestirse mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo,

Al día siguiente el ambiente se sentía muy extraño Naruto estaba ayudando a Sakura a ordenar sus cosas en su alcoba internamente se preguntaba que tramaba su compañera estaba seguro de que solo lo estaba usando para dar celos a Sasuke, aquella idea le dio nauseas pero tampoco podía desaprovechar que su antiguo amor se le estuviera ofreciendo en bandeja de plata y es que ver a la Haruno vestida tan solo con una blusita casi transparente y una minifalda y una diminuta tanga roja lo ponían a mil por hora, en uno de sus tantos movimientos Sakura se puso de puntillas mientras se hacia la que quería alcanzar algo de su ropero dejando a la vista una prefecta imagen de su bien formado trasero, ahora si Naruto ya no podía controlarse lanzo sobre ella mientras sujetaba sus manos y las llevaba por encima de su cabeza y las apoyaba en al puerta del mueble.

**Se lo que quieres-Susurro sensualmente el rubio**

**Aja y que es lo que quiero Naruto. Respondió ella mientras movía su cuerpo contar la erección de su amigo.**

**Tu quieres que te folle es lo que te gusta y no puedes negarlo eres una zorra y siempre los serás-Sentencio mordazmente**

Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle por atreverse a llamarla zorra pero no pudo Naruto levanto su falda mientras arrancaba su tanga y se bajaba el cierre de su cremallera dejando en libertad su enorme miembro excitado que no tardo en introducirse de una sola estocada en su ano causando que ella emitiera un débil gritillo de dolor pero a Naruto eso no le importo y siguió moviéndose una y otra vez ignorando que finas gotas de sangre mancharan el piso, sus cuerpos se movían sin parar pero la Haruno no quiso quedarse atrás y se separo de el mientras quedaban cara a cara Naruto aprovecho esa situación y la levanto haciendo que esta se sujetara a sus caderas con sus piernas mientras la penetraba sin compasión alguna y como lo supuso la zorra ya no era virgen pero eso le valía muy poco solo estaba follando con ella después le dejaría un poco de dinero en su cama para sus gastos y nada más.

**¡NARTUOOO! AHH NOO TE DETENGASS ¡AAAAAHHH!**

Un par de envestidas más y ambos llegaron al éxtasis, Naruto se alejo y se acomodo sus ropas mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dinero y se lo arrojaba en su cama y se marchaba como si nada dejando tirada a Sakura y humillada al no haber conseguido su propósito, a medida que Naruto caminaba por las calles una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su ser y eso le preocupaba y lo peor la sensación no desaparecía, después de meditarlo por horas seguía en lo mismo, le era muy difícil diferenciar los sentimientos que albergaba por Sasuke y por Hinata.

Cuando lo veía y estaban juntos el placer y pasión se adueñaban de el.

Cuando veía a Hinata y la besaba sentía cariño, dulzura e incluso pasión y deseo que combinados solo provocaban querer tenerla cerca y protegerla para siempre, pero tal vez era muy tarde la había lastimado y asustado con sus tontos juegos de seducción, se maldijo internamente por ser tan torpe en que rayos estaba pensando cuando empezó a tocarla malditos concejos de icha icha tendría que denunciar al escritor por daños y perjuicios morales, una risa tonta se formo en sus labios al pensar en semejante ocurrencia al parecer seguía siendo el ninja tonto nuecero uno cabeza hueca de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Pero aun así siendo teniendo esa personalidad no sabia que hacer y los sentimientos hacia Hinata crecían cada vez más y más y si no se equivocaba aquello era amor.

**CONTINUARA…**

**UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS PORSU APOYO DE VERASSSSSSSS posdata no se quejen por el lemon maten a mi conciencia jajajajaja**


	3. CELOS

**Hola a todos perdonen la demora eh tenido un serio accidente casi me voy al otro mundo al conducir el auto de mi amiga, pero como dicen hierva mala nunca muere, sin más espero que disfruten este loco episodio que es resultado de ni loca imaginación.**

**Nota Malvada: contenido adulto no se quejen T_T**

Eh me aquí caminado como un zombi por las calles de mi aldea intentando despejar todas las dudas que me atormenta, pero sobre todo intentar controlarme a mí mismo , estoy tan enojado que sería capaz de buscar pelea con cualquiera, es que aun no puedo creer lo que vi esta mañana a primera hora.

** ….Flash Back…..**

Nuestro amigo rubio iba rumbo a las inmediaciones de la mansión Hyuga y estando a unos metros de distancia vio a Hinata acompañada de un muchacho que jamás había visto pero lo que si se dio cuanta era que era un ninja de la aldea y que traía puesto el uniforme medico, intrigado se escondió detrás de unos árboles y usando toda su capacidad se acerco lo suficiente para poder escuchar lo que estos hablaban.

**-Moto Arigato Haku-San gracias a usted ya me siento mejor**

**-No tiene nada del por qué agradecer mi deber es cuidar de usted al igual que de cada uno de los miembros de su familia.**

**-Siempre tan amable Haku-San**

**-Hinata-San no quisiera sonar impertinente, pero desearía que escuchara una poesía que eh escrito para usted, claro si está de acuerdo.**

Hinata abrió bien los ojos al escuchar la petición de su médico que fue seguido de un enorme sonrojo, con un poco de nervios acepto.

**Excelso Dios que ah creado a tan bella Ninfa que ah heredado los dones de la naturaleza, sus ojos blancos tan puros como el brillo de la luna en una noche de verano, sus largos cabellos azules y a la vez negros son reflejantes de la noche primaveral y sus labios que me llaman día a día, daría mi alma a los cielos para probarlos aunque sea una vez y probar el dulce sabor que poseen y memorizar su textura, ser un ladrón y robar su tesoro.**

Al terminar esa poesía Hinata quedo con los ojos bien abiertos que solo era resaltado por su piel sumamente roja, dándole un aspecto irresistible y antes de que ella formulara una palabra sintió que unos brazos cálidos pera a la vez firmes sujetaron su cintura, mientras eran jaladas hacia adelantes, por instinto cerro y el valor de querer abrirlos se esfumo cuando sintió que sus labios eran suavemente masajeados por los labios de su doctor, lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos alrededor de los hombros de él, lo que fue tomado como una buena señal pues él la sujeto firmemente de su nuca mientras profundizaba el beso, Hinata se dejo llevar ante la maestría de aquel beso que sin pensarlo dos veces dejo de lado su timidez dejo de sujetar sus hombros para sujetarlo por sus largos cabellos castaños que al tacto se sentían tan suave, Y. la dulce atmosfera creada los hacía querer no dejar de besarse, pero un súbito pensamiento o recuerdo de Naruto la hizo separarse velozmente e ingresar a su casa dejando a Haku relamiéndose sus labios mientras sonreía de manera seductora para luego marcharse tranquilamente ignorando al espía que empezaba a despedir un chacra asesino.

...**..Fin Flash Back….. **

Esos eran los motivos que lo tenían de tan mal humor por poco y se hubiera lanzado sobre aquel tipito que amenazaba con robarle a su amiga con derecho. ¿Pero no podían robarle algo que no era suyo?, ¿Hinata solo era su amiga no su enamorada ni mucho menos su novia? Y justo eso era lo que lo molestaba el no podía reclamarle nada, ni siquiera prohibirle nada ¡**AH! ¡EL POBRE TENIA NAS GANAS DE IR A BUSCAR AL DOCTORCITO Y DARLE LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA!**

Mientras Naruto pensaba las mil y un maneras de torturar matar o traumatizar a su Némesis, Hinata Hyuga estaba tendida en su cama boca abajo totalmente sonrojada y desconcertada. **¡POR QUE DEJE QUE ME BESARA**!, Haku es un chico muy lindo e inteligente y siempre ah velado por mi salud pero jamás me espere que me besara, ¿será que solo quiere divertirse? Y si siente algo por mí, o es que solo lo estoy imaginando si eso es estoy soñando o mejor dicho teniendo una pesadilla y cuando despierte estaré recostada en mi camita descansando, ¡BIEN ES HORA DE DESPERTAR!, genial ahora me estoy volviendo loca Haku me beso y lo peor fue que me gusto y quisiera que volviera a ocurrir, pero que hay sobre Naruto el me gusta y si no me equivoco estoy enamorada de él, pero todo este juego de amigos con derecho ya no estoy tan segura, ojala mis sentimientos se aclaren pronto, y todo ese remolino de emociones se quebró en llanto, para luego quedarse dormida.

La noche al fin había llegado y Sasuke estaba recostado boca abajo encima de su mesa, gimiendo fuertemente mientras era envestido ferozmente por Naruto que usaba sus caderas para aumentar el nivel de su invasión,

**¡DOBE NOO TE DETENGAAASS! ¡AAAHHHH**!

Esas palabras desataron toda la rabia y el deseo de Naruto que no tardo en obedecer, siguió envistiendo hasta que se vino y libero su esencia, agitado se dejo caer sobre el colchón con los ojos bien cerrados no tenia ánimos de ver a su amigo, pero eso desapareció cuando sintió que este se levantaba y se posicionaba justo e medio de sus piernas el intento quejarse pero Sasuke tomo sus piernas y las coloco por encima de su cabeza mientras ubicaba su aun excitado miembro en la entrada del rubio y sin perder un segundo más entro en el ignorando los quejidos de este, pero mientras más se quejaba mas rápidas y profundas eran sus envestidas, pronto Naruto dejo de quejarse y se puso a jadear y gemir sintiendo el placer inundar cada célula de su ser, al final un fuerte grito que profirieron al mismo tiempo los hizo experimentar el ultimo y poderoso orgasmo de sus cortas vidas. Naruto espero a recuperar las fuerzas mientras que Sasuke se quedaba profundamente dormido, el rubio se vistió rápidamente mientras saltaba por la ventana sin ser detectado. Y con el corazón en la boca se dirigió a su apartamento y en casi toda la noche su mano no se despego de su hombría mientras gemía el nombre de Hinata, su mano subía y bajaba acariciaba y apretaba sin control y por ya cuarta vez su mano quedo impregnada por una sustancia blanca que no tardo en saborear como su fuera un dulce.

Cansado se tiro en su cama desnudo tan solo iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna que ingresaba por su ventana. Y al día siguiente todo mal humorado peor que el día pasado busco a Sakura y sin que ella opusiera resistencia se la tiro, ahora ambos estaban gimiendo escondidos entre los arbustos del bosque, Sakura estaba encima de Naruto cabalgando mientras sus pequeños pechos eran apretados y masajeados causando que Gimiera mas fuerte a cada instante, pero las cosas cambiaron Naruto la arrojo al piso con violencia mientras la jalaba hacia él y le abría las piernas hacia los costados para tener un mejor punto de penetración y así lo hizo empezó a envestirla sin soltarle las piernas, al final ambos estaban exhaustos mientras la Haruno decía

**-sabia que me buscarías**

A lo que Naruto respondió.

**-necesitaba a una zorra y tu eres la única disponible**

Sakura intento golpearlo pero este siendo más fuerte, rápido le jalo de sus rosados cabellos mientras la obligaba a practicarle sexo oral y así pasaron un buen rato pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de que alguien estaba sacando fotografías a distancia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**PODATA EL HAKU DE ESTA HISTORIA ES EL MISMO EL QUE SE ENFRENTO A SASUKE NARUTO KAKASHI ASIQ UE YA SABEN SU ASPECTO ES EL MISMO LINDOOOOOOOOO KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW W  
**

**¿NARUTO CELOSO DE HAKU HUMMMMMMMMPPPPP CREO QUE ME ESTOY PASANDO SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata había decidido emprender un nuevo camino. Ella se había marchado de la aldea para seguir sus sueños. Dejando atrás a su familia, amigos, pero sobre todo dejando atrás a ellos, que fueron su salvación y su perdición.

Diez años habían pasado y ya era hora de volver, tomada de la mano de su ahora esposo, bajaron de aquel velero que los traía de vuelta a su hogar. Pero no falto mucho para que los encontrara, antes los hubiera abrazado, pero eso había quedado en el olvido. Ella estaba casada y esperando familia, solo un saludo salió de sus labios, parar luego marcharse a su casa esperando llegar al funeral de su padre. El dolor de la perdida no le había afectado en nada, aquél hombre solo fue un desconocido, pero nada quitaba el hecho de que compartieron ADN. Cuando la ceremonia finalizo hablo con su hermana aconsejándola que no cometiera los mismos errores que su padre había cometido.

Y con eso se marcho dejando a una llorosa Hanabi. Y tras aquella conversación. El clan tomo un camino distinto, ahora libres para siempre después de siglos de esclavitud.

Y tal como vino se fue, ahora ella mirada a su amado esposo, un hombre bueno, generoso, humilde y a la vez valiente. El velero se marcho junto a las olas del mar. Y en un lugar remoto de la aldea un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, lloraba al saber que ahora la había perdido para siempre y su amigo solo lo miraba compartiendo su dolor. Pero el recuerdo de todo lo vivido permanecerían en sus mentes después de todos ellos tres …**fueron amigos con derecho…**

**FIN AGRADECIMIENTOS DE CORAZON A TODOS QUE APOYARON ESTA LOCA LOCA HISTORIA**


End file.
